


The One Your Mother Warned You About

by lmmp



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Rebellion, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmmp/pseuds/lmmp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton Irwin is a teenage boy with strict parents who have his whole life planned out for him. Luke Hemmings is a teenage bad boy with a skateboard and a unnecessarily hot lip ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

Hey guys I know I haven't written in forever, but I had a huge writers block. I just couldn't think straight, I decided to write a fluffy Lashton fanfic because my city's water is contaminated with a chemical and we are in a hotel so why not?  
xx-lyndsey

Ashton's P.O.V.  
I studied the book hard, this was impossible there was just too much material to cover in just two days. I had finals coming up, my dad was stressing them because of college reasons. I just really didn't care at all. My whole life has been planned out for me since I was born. My parents want me to attend law school and become this high end lawyer with boatloads of cash. I tried hard to accomplish that I really did, but then I got into music. It was my stress reliever, when I was feeling like shit music was there for me. I learned how to play the drums in 3rd grade. My music teacher told me I had potenital to become something amazing. That's when I became a rebel.  
Then again, rebel is a strong word. More like, didn't follow the crowd and went my own direction thing. I'm not a bad kid, nope not at all. I try to stay away from that crowd. I just want to follow my dreams, of being a drummer for a band. It's funny because my father would never ever let me do that, he would have a stroke. If you haven't been able to tell, my dad is a tad bit on the strict side. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. My dad was going to murder me. I got up and grabbed my phone, and a jacket. I had to get out of here.   
I left the house, stepping out into the darkness. I followed the path of streetlights down the sidewalk. I know I shouldn't be out this late but I feel like I am drowning. I feel like everything is crumbling down. I was lost in my thoughts and before I knew it I was standing in the skate park. I sat on top of the ramp, putting my hands in my hair, what was happening to me.  
"Hey mate, are you okay?" I looked up to see a boy, about 17 looking down at me holding a roughed up skateboard.   
"Yeah, yeah." I said hoping he would leave, I honestly, didn't want to deal with anyone right now.   
"Why are you out here this late without a board?" He asked, I groaned why didn't he just go?  
"Um, I'm thinking." I said hoping he would get the hint.  
"Oh." He mumbled, twisting his dirty black Van on the ground.  
"Yeah, so will you please uh.." I trailed off.  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry." He said, walking off the ramp I was on to go to the other one beside it. I followed him with my eyes as he climbed the steps to the top. He placed his board on the ground, and stepped on it. He sped down the side, and up the other one doing a full turn. I smiled, I had never really watched anyone skate before. He had a relaxed expression, he continued. I realized soon that this was his release, like drumming was mine. He did it so freely like fianlly he had found something to make him feel alive. His feet lifted off the board as it turned underneath him. My breath caught in my throat, landed safely on the board again. He stepped off of it, looking at me. I snapped my head back foreward. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. "I thought you were thinking." Fuck, shit, fuck.   
"I am." I mumbled, he laughed cooly.  
"Sure." He came over to me again. "I want to skate on this ramp." I looked up at him, scowling.  
"Why? You were perfectly fine over there." I replied, standing up because I didn't like to feel small.   
"That one got boring." He said, smirking.  
"Fuck you." I said, getting off the ramp.   
"Thanks!" He said, acting nice.   
I left the park wihtout another word. Dick.

Lol, sorry it's so short ahh! cx  
next chapter later today.!  
-Lyndsey


	2. II

ew, I'm sorry these are so short im just gr. sorry.  
-lyndsey  
Ashton's P.O.V.  
I woke up to my mom banging on my bedroom door. "Ash! You have to get to school! You have finals tomorrow!" I shut my eyes. Another day, another reason. I swung my feet over the side of the bed.   
"Okay, mother." I replied, I heard her scurry down the hallway. I am done with all the bullshit. I just want to run away. I slid on my black skinny jeans and a random band tee. I grabbed my backpack and left the house without saying goodbye. I tend to do that a lot now. It's sad because no one in my family realizes that I'm losing it, as long as I get good grades. It hurts ot really does, I mean aren't parents supposed to be there for you through everything? Every choice? I want a real family, who will love me unconditionally. But for me happiness is impossible.   
I walked through the parking lot of my school as I arrived. I saw all the jocks talking about a girl they banged the night before, the preps were drinking coffee and talking about sales and the nerds were helping each other with last nights geo assignment. Lastly, the punks. The ones everyone was scared of, with their endless supply of tattoos and piercings. I froze in my spot as I locked eyes with one of them. He had blonde-brown hair styled up in a quiff with sexy lip ring. He had tattoos scattered all over him, I felt like I needed to run but I just couldn't get away from his piercing stare. My breath hitched as I realized who it was.   
The boy from the skate park.   
His lip turned up into a smirk. I dashed the rest of the way until I got into the school. What. The. Actual. Fuck. I had no idea he went here, hell I don't even know his fucking name. I felt my heart begin to pound at an accelerated rate. What was I going to do? Since when did he go to this school?! I ran to my first period, sitting down in the back. Maybe if I just act like I don't know him. Yeah. I looked up to see him walk in with his buddies. My heart stopped, he honestly looked so much more attractive in the light. His eyes met mine once again, and I felt like dying. Why is he so perfect? "Luke please take your seat." Mrs. Grinner said to him, he broke his stare to walk to the other corner of the class with his friends. Luke was his name, that fit him. "Okay, so today we are talking about astro physics." I sighed, taking a chance to look at Luke. I whipped my head back around when I saw that he was staring at me again.  
At the end of class, I was the first one gone. I couldn't bear it anymore. How had I not noticed him until now? He was breathtakingly beautiful. I just wanted to go home, and away from him. This day was going to be hell.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
How did I get here? I looked around the dimly lit skatepark. I wanted to avoid Luke, not go to him. My head was fighting with itself, one part wanted to turn on my heels fast and fly back to the safety of my home. The other part wanted to stay and wait for the boy who intrigued me so much to appear. My mind decided on the latter option. I sat on the bench and waited. About ten minutes later I heard rustling, I looked around praying it was Luke.   
"What are you doing here?" I jumped off the bench and looked at the boy standing behind it. He had black hair and was carrying a skateboad, I soon recognoized it as one of Luke's friends.  
"Um, I- Um." I breathed heavily, searching my brain for words but they didn't come out.  
"Hey, Calum! Leave him alone, he's my friend." Calum, I found out his name, turned to see Luke jogging over to us. I sighed with relief.  
"Is he really?" Calum said looking at me suspiciously.  
"Yes, no back away, and let me talk to him." Luke snapped, Calum raised his arms in surrender and began walking away. "What are you doing here?" Luke asked me this time.  
"Um, I guess I wanted to see you." I said before my head could register what I had commented.  
"Oh, sweet. I'm Luke, by the way." He stuck out his arm to me.  
"I know, and I'm Ashton." Luke didn't seem weirded out by the fact that I had already known his name.  
"Do you want to watch again?" He asked, I nodded. "Why?"  
"I don't know, your just really good." I shifted my feet.   
"Okay, thanks Ash." He smiled at me, before running off and meeting up with Calum, and going to the ramp. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I looked at the screen 'Mum'. Fuck. I held my breath my thumbs dancing over the bright screen over the red decline and green answer. I closed my eyes and pushed decline. I quickly slid my phone back into my pocket. I looked up to see Luke wink at me before going down the ramp. My eyes scanned the place for Calum who was nowhere in sight.  
An hour later, Luke came running over to me. "You did amazing." I said to him. He grinned.  
"Thanks, I just cant hit that one trick." Luke said with a sigh.  
"I still think it was awesome. But where did Calum go?" I asked looking at the taller boy.  
"He left a while ago, he doesn't like it when people watch him." Luke replied.  
"Oh, sorry.. I just-"   
"It's fine, Ash. Are you going home now?" Luke asked.  
"Yeah, I have to study for finals tomorrow." I replied, he errupted in laughter.  
"Oh my fucking God, your a goody two shoes aren't you?" Luke laughed again.  
"No, I'm not." I snapped at him.  
"Really now? Because I think you are." Luke said, looking at me.  
"No, I'm not!" I yelled back.  
"Prove it." Luke said getting closer to me.  
"How?" I asked, honestly a bit scared.  
"I have a few ideas." He said smirking, "Follow me." I nodded walking off into the darkness with this boy I barely knew, what the hell was wrong with me?


End file.
